My Protectors of the Paranormal
by Devil's-Child021
Summary: Koneko Izumi has a bit of trouble with the paranormal, and when she turns to the SOS Brigade for help, Kyon and Koizumi are there to save her. KyonXOCXKoizumi
1. Chapter 1

It was about a decade when the incident occurred. I was in the car with my family, going to a restaurant celebrating my twin and I's birthday. We were turning six. Even now, with Mikazuki helping me, I can barely remember anything. My sister and I were the only survivors of the car crash. It's still fuzzy, but I think my father was driving, he saw something in the rear-view mirror, the car swerved, and we crashed. I was sleeping when it happened, so I thought it was just a common earth quake.

Mikazuki woke up as we were falling and she shielded us with the passenger seat that had fallen out. When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. I didn't know where I was, but it didn't help finding out I was in the hospital with Mikazuki and the doctor looking down at me. I asked, "Where's Mom and Dad, Mika-chan?" Mikazuki looked sad. The doctor then proceeded to say, "I'm sorry, but your parents are dead." Then Mikazuki and I started to cry.

About a year had passed from that day and we were going from foster home to foster home. Mikazuki and I never made any friend but ourselves. It got lonely at times, but at least we had each other. Once we were old enough for junior high, the both of us got jobs for before and after school, working as much hours as we could to get a decent home, prior to living in a small tent before our first apartment. After working as if 24 hours a day during junior high, we saved up enough money for the high school tuition. We are currently in high school, now working eight hours per day. Just recently, we've been hearing noises and seeing things in our apartment. We aren't quite sure what they are, though, they resemble our deceased parents.

After finding my way around the school, I kept seeing my mother's and father's ghost. It was scary and embarrassing to have to jump up from my seat in class, obviously not answering a question, then being asked by the teacher to answer the question, which I had no idea what he was asking, and saying no, causing some popular students to laugh. They were mean to me because I was extremely close to my sister, when they have no idea what happened. They kept calling us "The Incest Twins" or "Lesbians". It hurt to know that people actually thought we did that. Mother and father can't do anything but scare me from time to time, when Mikazuki has no fear. She said that she thought it was just them saying their "Goodbyes" and "Please be careful" and stuff like that.

To me, it was more of them playing childish pranks on me because my father used to do that sort of thing when Mikazuki and I were four years old and that lasted about a year. Sure, Mikazuki and I are identical twins, but we are different in perspectives. I'm easily frightened, while she's brave. I get horrible grades in school, while she's an exceptional student. She can stand up to bullies, while I cower away in fear. Not to mention the fact that she's twenty-one seconds older than me.

Instead of running to Mikazuki, I cowered to the literary club's room in a place for solitude and peace, since the club has been dead for about a year or so. Instead, what I found, was a girl sitting in the corner reading, a girl in a maid's outfit looking like a sheep about to get slaughtered, a girl ordering the maid to do whatever the other girl wished for, a boy who was always smiling, and a boy who was looking like he'd do anything to get out of the club. "Um, hello, I'm Koneko Izumi from class 1-4. I was looking for a club room that would give me peace and quiet so I could think," I said in a hushed tone. The boy who looked like he didn't want anything to do with the club looked up at me and said, "Sorry, but you came to the completely wrong club room. If you want peace and quiet, I think the only room in this school would be the janitor's closet." "Not so fast, Kyon. Koneko-chan came here for something other than what she has said. I can sense it! Now, Koneko-chan, you said you needed a place to gather your thoughts, correct?" I nodded. "Well, you came to the right place! Now please, tell us what you are having a problem with."

I paused for a second and then told the girl the entire story. "Hm… I get that there's something awfully paranormal, so you've came to the right place. We'll help you out, but there's going to need some sort of payment." I then resembled the sheepish waitress, whom had offered me a cup of tea that she had freshly brewed. I couldn't tell them that I was only at this school because of an honor-roll scholarship; it'd be too embarrassing. Not only did I need to make my own school uniform, but I could only afford Top Ramen and juice. If it's a really good paycheck, I could probably afford Starbuck's Coffee, though there are bills I need to pay for water and electricity, not to mention phone. "What kind of payment did you have in mind?"

"It depends on how much cash you have, Koneko-chan, and I'm sure you're familiar with this saying, but in Rome, do as the Romans do; if you don't have money, you can pay with your body." I could feel all the blood rushing to my skull as I fell to the ground in absolute terror. The girl looked at me weird before asking if I was alright. The boy who looked like he didn't want anything to do with the club stood over me and grabbed my hand, checking to see if my pulse was still there. He and the boy who was always smiling looked rather handsome, though I shouldn't be worrying about boys right now; I need to focus on more financial things such as bills that need to be paid at the end of the week. I know, as a teenager, I shouldn't be worried about things like bills and what not, but hey, it needs to be done. "You should probably show us where you see your deceased parents and such, and once we can appease them, you can pay me for my help."

"They're wherever I am at the time being. No matter where I go, I can never be alone." "Are your parents here right now?" "Not at the moment, no. When I'm around other people, they usually won't come out." "Hey, as a source of payment, may I join the club and try to pay off my debt?" The girl wearing the 'brigade chief' arm-band nodded, after that I sighed in relief. The girl who sat in the corner reading the entire time had closed her book and the girl with the orange hair band left the room, looking rather triumphant. "Um, if it isn't all that much trouble, I'd like for you all to introduce yourselves to me, if that's alright."

The boy who looked rather bored with the club looked at me. "I'm Kyon, the smiling guy is Koizumi, the maid is Asahina, and the girl who had her nose in her book is Nagato. Oh, and I forgot about the idiot who just left the room; she's Haruhi. Take my advice; don't let her make you pay with your body." I smiled shyly as everyone looked at me. There was a pause, and Nagato spoke up. "Paranormal entities have come into the room." I looked rather dumbfounded at the short-haired girl. Her voice sounded so dry and almost dead-like.

"I felt that too, Ms. Nagato, and I fear it isn't a good thing. Ms. Izumi, you'd probably want to stay away from anything that looks ominous or evil, but don't worry; we, as the SOS Brigade, will help you if you get caught in a closed-space with the evil spirits." I must have looked extremely dumb because I didn't know what they were talking about. Then, suddenly, the door shut and a cold gust of wind ran down my spine. Koizumi stepped in front of me as Kyon stepped behind me. This felt exactly like in Mamotte! Lollipop where Nina was being attacked by San and Forte and Zero and the other guy was protecting her. Don't get me wrong, I know the other guy's name, it's just far in the back of my mind. There was a faint ominous laughter as though it were a little girl's.

I felt like my entire life flashed before my eyes as I saw a little girl with a red dress and bloody sewing scissors, standing in the doorway. I cannot remember what had happened after I fell to the ground in fear, but afterwards there was no sign of the little girl anywhere. Koizumi and Kyon stood at either side of me, trying to get me to wake up. "T-thank you for saving my life; I am so grateful to have come to this club room when I did!" Koizumi smiled and pecked a kiss on the palm of my hand as Kyon rolled his eyes. "C'mon you two love birds, we got bigger fish to fry than Sachiko Shinozaki from Heavenly Host Academy." I blushed then looked surprised.

"Wait, you know who she was?" "Of course I know who she was; I've played Corpse Party and beat the game dozens of times." I sighed and thought _'Man do I need to work on my ghost research, especially if they try to kill me out of the blue like that!'_ I got up from the ground and walked to the door. "Again, I cannot thank you all enough for saving my life; how can I ever repay you?" "Just seeing your smiling, beautiful face is enough payment for me, Ms. Izumi." "Y-you can call me Koneko," I said blushing.

I left the room with a simple, "See you all later," and out into the hallway. I heard Asahina say to Kyon and Koizumi, "You do realize that you two both can't have her, you know? Kyon, you better step up to the plate before Koizumi gets her heart; he's in the lead with the kiss on her hand!" Koizumi chuckled and walked out into the hallway. "Oh, Koneko, I didn't expect for you to still be here. Would you like for me to walk you home?" I blushed. "I-I'd be honored, Koizumi!"

I smiled and he and I walked to my apartment. As we parted, he took my hand and looked into my eyes before giving me a peck on my cheek. "Until we meet again, my fair lady, I will count the hours." I blushed as he walked off. _'He sure is a charmer,'_ I thought. _'I could definitely get used to that!' _I then stepped into my apartment then looked down at a letter on the ground which said, "If you ever want to see your sister again, bring 10,750 yen to the dark alley next to the North train station by tomorrow."

**WOOHOO! Cliff-hangers sure do suck, right? Especially if it's the very first chapter! I do not own or make money off of the Haruhi Suzumiya series. I know, it seems like a little too much for the first chapter, but I think it has potential in itself. I also love to make references to various animes, bands, games, and such and so forth in my stories because it gives a bit of an UMPH to the story line. I truly hope you enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it. Not to mention that both Koizumi and Kyon are fighting for Koneko's Love! I know, it's probably going to be a bit OC, but I hope you all can look past all of my mistakes in writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe what I had just read, though I sprinted outside of my apartment to find Koizumi. "Koneko, is something wrong?" I showed him the letter and he looked surprised. "This looks like a job for the SOS Brigade. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, I will give you the money and as repayment, you will let me take you out on a date afterwards." I blushed. "Koizumi, I can't accept this. It needs to be my money or else the person will know that you paid for it." "It's just money, Koneko. I doubt that the person will know the difference."

Koizumi took out his wallet and we walked toward the North train station. There he was, the man who had kidnapped my sister. I walked up to the man and handed him the money as he looked at me and grinned like a pedophile. I grabbed Mikazuki's hand before sprinting off to Koizumi. Mikazuki had a frightened look in her eyes as we sat down at a bench at the train station. Her body was trembling before we sat down. "What did he do," I asked with hate in my voice, obviously the hate was directed to the man.

"H-he touched me where I never wanted anyone to touch me at!" My hate grew stronger as I stood up, balling my fists. "I will never allow him to do what he did to you happen to anyone ever again!" I marched back to where the man was, my fists still balled up. He was counting the money I had given to him as he looked me over. "Can I help you, little girl? Is it that you're cold? I know something special that will warm you up." He grinned his pedophile smile again as I stood straight, attempting to hide all of my hatred for him.

"I am already warm, so don't even think about touching me. I'm here to avenge my sister, because I know you touched her inappropriately!" He chuckled before grabbing my shoulders. "Listen, little girl, I don't know what you're trying to pull while messing with me, but if I want something, I'll take it." His hands were as cold as ice as I couldn't break free of his grip. "K-KOIZUMI, MIKAZUKI, HELP ME!" The man laughed in my face before making me fall on my back. "No one can save you, little girl. We're both in a closed-space, and like I said before, if I want something, I take it. What I want is your body."

I screamed as he pinned me to the ground. Just then, a red figure walked up to us. "Let her go, sir." My eyes widened as I realized who the figure was; it was Koizumi, the esper. After the man resisted letting me go, Koizumi threw him against a brick wall, making him bleed out what was left of his blood in his physical body. He was one of the evil spirits. After about five minutes of fighting, Koizumi then held my hand.

"There is no need to fret when I am around, Koneko, fore I will forever be your savior." I blushed as I looked into his eyes. I have never met a guy as great as Koizumi in my life; I'm so happy he's in my life. I felt his hand link into mine as he carried me back home with Mikazuki by his side. At least, that's what Mikazuki told me. After all that had happened that night, it seems as though I passed out in Koizumi's arms. It's embarrassing, yet sweet that he carried me all the way home.

The next day, I found myself going to the club room to find Koizumi smiling, as always, and Kyon fixing up a model gun. Kyon playfully pointed the gun at me and smirked. I smiled and picked up another model gun and pointed it at Kyon. Just then Haruhi swung open the paper door and announced the following, "Today the SOS Brigade will be going to the beach!" Nagato looked up from her hardcover then looked back at it. Asahina had dropped the tray of tea she had brewed a few minutes ago. Kyon looked like he'd shoot Haruhi if it weren't for the model gun he had in his possession.

"Why do you suggest that the SOS Brigade go to the beach today, Haruhi?" "It's because it's the last day of summer according to the calendar and we need something fun to do. Since you probably didn't pack a swimsuit before you left, Koneko, you can borrow one of the four I got to model on Mikuru!" I blushed and looked over at the bag of bikinis; the white one for Nagato, the orange one for Haruhi, the red one for Asahina, and that left me the black bikini. "Kyon, you can borrow swim trunks from Koizumi because I called him last night so he came prepared!" I take it that was after the whole incident with Mikazuki that Haruhi called Koizumi. Just then, Haruhi grabbed Asahina's and my hand. "They can change by themselves, Haruhi; you don't need to undress them."

Haruhi let go of our hands and looked furious with Kyon. "I was just kidding, Kyon. God, learn to take a joke, will you?" Mikuru glanced at me and her eyes widened when she looked at my chest region. "D-dear God…t-they're huge!" Haruhi's eyes met where Mikuru was just looking. I stood right in my tracks as Haruhi grinned. "Why, yes, Mikuru. They even look bigger than yours!"

I whimpered then looked to Koizumi and Kyon, seeking ultimate salvation from my protectors. Kyon sighed and Koizumi's smile looked a bit uneasy. I ran out of the room, but as I hit the door, Haruhi grabbed where she was looking and pulled me away. "No, don't grab there!" And as my pleas were ignored, she continued to fondle them. Kyon finally stepped up to the plate and pushed Haruhi's hands away. "There's something called 'Personal Space', Haruhi; you need to know that."

**Sorry 'bout the short chapter. I guess I just wanted to start a new one right away. I'll get started on the next one as soon as I can. **


End file.
